fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ZoshiX/Archive/2014
HEY Remember way back about two or three years ago? I was browsing my talk page archive for boredom lulz and I saw the post about Blasty badoinking Eclat. That reminded me about a message I sent you a long time afterwards about what is apparently their child. . You never replied about that. Just brought it up because idk lololel DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:25, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Ah, right. I remember this. Funny what you find digging through archives and stuff, huh. I'll get to renaming him and adding him to my collection. Talk 03:03, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Also, I just noticed his head. That's... Strange. Looks like a weird breed between a Diamond head and a Roundhead, err, head. DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:15, January 17, 2014 (UTC) SR123 IS BACK!!! AND HE'S VANDALIZING PAGES! Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 11:05, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Yep... There is someone noticing it earlier. He used some sort of "virus void script" to turn the whole page into 101s. Preceding useless rant spammed by Logo.| Rage at me 12:04, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see. It appears he did so while I was asleep. Thanks for helping take care of the issue until Hank was able to ban him. Talk 15:11, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :And while I was asleep, as well. Oi. He picked probably the most prime time to do it. Thank you, Logo, for undoing the vast majority of his edits. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:04, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :It's quite fortunate that I lived in somewhere opposite to where most of you are. So when you are sleeping, I am still wandering around and spot the vandal. Preceding useless rant spammed by Logo.| Rage at me 11:12, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Glorious womb escape festival to you Or, as the commoners would call it, happy birthday. I'll probably end up making a pet of some description to commemorate this event. ' LAT (Talk • )' 12:01, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Thankye much, m8. Talk 13:09, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Zexociraptor (♂): Specifications in image description. ' LAT (Talk • )' 15:09, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday Jeckary. One more bday pet to do... (I didn't forget yours lad btw, gosh I'm being so lazy as of lately). 15:41, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday wishes from myself as well. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 19:41, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :Alright alright alright alright alright alright happy burrdei ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 20:57, May 11, 2014 (UTC)' :Gracias por le el birthday wishos, essays. Talk 02:02, May 12, 2014 (UTC) By the way... I figure I should give you Liion 666 Pixie (Male/Upon Request) as a gift. He doesn't seem to be going anywhere else, at least, and I know that you'd take good care of him. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 12:42, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Pestertags Color (RGB): 100, 100, 100 Name: darkAvalanche NutikTehWolfTalk 01:20, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Stats stuff I was wonderin if you can upgrade up. I just wish it was upgraded because Jelly I wanted mine to look good decent. Is it good enough now? I didn't do much, but I spruced it up a little. Talk 00:33, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Another kind wonderful request from meh Here we go again I was wondering if you could possibly make this pic possible Wordmark look better. The order is put into a rainbow. The order is Nutik, Revelian, Mercuron, , Laz, Lud, Sam, Mori, You, Hank, PS. You can change who's in the pic, but I wish I can stay in the wordmark. NutikTehWolfTalk 22:00, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :Why the fuck are you up front? DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:50, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :He has the order based on the color spectrum from red to violet. Technically since he uses grey he could be at front or back. Talk 05:57, July 20, 2014 (UTC) I have two WIP versions. There's currently no Nutik or Lazro due to neither of them having art detailed enough to use. The first one is normal, the second is based on using only variants of the main colors. The words part is probably not final as well. Talk 17:17, July 20, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD SAM LEAVES SUDDENLY HE WENT TO NY ON A TRAIN NEWS JUST STATED "Train error kills 40 in a Small Quebec Town" ARE YOU THINKING WHAT I'M THINKING I HOPE WHAT I'M THINKING ISN'T TRUE. IT HAD BETTER NOT BE. NutikTehWolfTalk 00:05, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ^ This message appeared to be update of last year's event. I apologize for th- misunderstanding... NutikTehWolfTalk 00:21, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey I just met you a year ago and this may sound crazy, but here's my talk page so call me maybe but I'm inactive so don't unless it's important kaythxbai Talk 02:46, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Just thought you should know... You know how you've been going around and creating/updating symbolic MSPA pictures for the characters? Well, you've been adding the transparent background thing, which is kind of a problem. The transparent background thing turns black when you copy-paste a picture on Microsoft Paint. And there's obviously going to be some sort of black outline on some of the characters' symbolic forms. So for someone trying to do an MS Paint thing with them, whatever black outline the character has would mix with the background and create a whole mess of trying to get just the original thing. I don't know what sort of paint program you're using but the MS Paint that I know doesn't work with the black backgrounds. So I think it would be best if you or someone else went through and made it so that the symbolic pictures didn't have transparent backgrounds. Thanks. ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 16:43, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :You could try and use printscreen. The transparency is convenient for a number of reasons, but perhaps a compilation image with a white backdrop is in order. ' LAT (Talk • )' 16:58, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :I draw sprites in MSPaint but compile them into panels using Paint.net, so this issue has not yet arisen for me. If you frequently use the sprites, I would suggest using the printscreen function, and save copies with white backgrounds so that you can use them in MSPaint whenever needed. Talk 17:44, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Sir nox of mister steam(er) Blih friedn me on steam soh I can addz ye to official fanball steam shizzle. NutikTehWolfTalk 02:01, December 17, 2014 (UTC) I barely so much as use Steam anymore, but I'll see about it next time I get around to it. Talk 15:05, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Beep Remember Ergoth? Of course you don't. He's dead because no one was in the Pet Hospital to treat his poisoning. Which everyone forgot was a thing. So yeah. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 21:01, December 20, 2014 (UTC) : DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:16, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :: Care to make sense out of this? He was poisoned by a Hellish God for months without receiving any attention. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 22:45, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: "Ah, where's the fun in making sense?" DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:40, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :::: Hey, wait a minute... Something happened. While Ergoth was in recovery, an unknown person (or pet) came in and CUTTED HIM A LEG! DEAD HE IS THE DEAD THIS IS THE END OF ERGOTH '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ''' 19:10, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :::: Pet Hospital is essentially defunct, might as well just glaze over this issue rather than dig something up from forever ago. Talk 03:03, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Evolution Center Should I make it an official LDZX Corporation page. Btw,,, I already got three requests. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 07:01, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Just keep it under the "Pet Facilities/Related Pages" tag for now. Talk 19:15, December 24, 2014 (UTC)